Yo-kai Watch 3
Sukiyaki |ratings = |website = Official website |predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 |successor = Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Yo-kai Watch 4 |japanese title = 妖怪ウォッチ3 |translation title = Yōkai Wotchi 3 |logo = }} is a role-playing game developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Level-5, which is the sequel to ''Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch Blasters. The games were released as and , exclusively in Japan on July 16, 2016. A third version, going by was released on December 15, 2016 in Japan. Yo-kai Watch 3 will be released in North America on February 8th, 2019, while Europe, Australia, and New Zealand will get it in Winter 2018. Plot Nate and his family move to St. Peanutsburg, America, because his dad's business transferred his job to America. During his story arc of the main game, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan befriend Wyatt. Also available for the first time in Yo-kai Watch 3, Hailey Anne makes her debut in the main series games. Unlike Nate though, her story takes place in Springdale, Japan with Usapyon. In her story arc during the game, she forms the Hapyon Detective Agency. Later, Nate, Hailey Anne, Wyatt, and their befriended Yo-kai team up against a common threat. Development The game was first announced during an issue in the Japanese magazine CoroCoro. Level-5 announced that more information will be showed during their annual Level-5 Vision 2015 event. During Level-5 Vision 2015, the company showed a trailer and revealed that the game will take place in a fictionalized American setting. They also revealed a new protagonist alongside Nate, whose name was revealed as Hailey Anne, alongside her own Yo-kai partner Usapyon. Further, it has revealed that the game's American town setting is named St. Peanutsburg, where the player can encounter new "'Merican" Yo-kai. It was also revealed that the game swaps between the two protagonists, with Hailey Anne's side of the story still taking place back in Springdale. Level-5 announced that the game was aiming for a Summer 2016 release in Japan. During the April issue of CoroCoro, it is revealed that Yo-kai Watch 3 comes in two versions named "Sushi" and "Tempura". Additionally, a new tribe, the "Hagure Tribe" made its debut in the game and as well showing a new Yo-kai in it: Android Yamada. Level-5 revealed new information about the game after its uncovering in the CoroCoro magazine. A third, definitive version came out later in December 2016 entitled "Sukiyaki," complete with new post-game quests and story-lines, and an update to the former two versions, and the addition of a "Busters Treasure" mode. Two full-scale content updates released later on through August 2017. Nintendo's international Twitters revealed in late September 2018 that the game was set for a localized release in February 2019 for North America, and Winter 2019 for Europe, Australia, and New Zealand. Due to Nintendo referring to Yo-kai Watch 3 as a single game and the logo using colors and aspects of ''Sukiyaki's, fans speculated that the game's versions would be merged together for the worldwide release. This was further confirmed as the game went up for pre-order in October 2018 as a single game listing. Features Gameplay Battle System Yo-kai Watch 3 introduces a new battle system called the "Tactics Medal Board" which the player can place Yo-kai Medals on the bottom screen. By moving the medals around, the player will be able to avoid enemy attacks on the grid spots and as well switch out Yo-kai and perform various other actions.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Gets New Screenshots And Trailer Terror Time Terror Time now operates on a new mechanic: the player now must obtain a key somewhere on the map which will open the door to exit the Oni Dimension. At higher levels, either Gargaros, Ogralus or Orcanos holds the key instead, making necessary to battle said Oni to exit the stage. However, it is possible, although very hard, to obtain the key from the Oni's backs while they aren't looking. Yo-kai The game also debuts new Yo-kai, as well as a new type of them called the "Merican Yo-kai", that wander the town of St. Peanutsburg. A new tribe was added to the game, known as the "Hagure" tribe, though only including Android Yamada. There's also new Legendary Yo-kai, including ones known as "Merican Legendary Yo-kai", and a brand new group of Legendary Yo-kai called the "Great Legendary Yo-kai". Both games have many exclusive Yo-kai, including the headliner Yo-kai KK Brothers (based on Komasan and Komajiro exclusive to Sushi, and Tomnyan (based on Jibanyan) exclusive to Tempura. A group of Yo-kai called the "Seven Gods of Fortune" can appear when a Yo-kai medal is charged through the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream Model toy, and its other variants. The god that appears is different depending on the Yo-kai. They can be scanned through the New Nintendo 3DS screen or by an NFC reader. In all cases, this will allow the player to battle and try to befriend one of the Yo-kai for a day. Much like in Yo-kai Watch 2, some Yo-kai can be befriended only separately in one version or the other. Like Yo-kai Watch 2 as well, you can choose specific Yo-kai to follow you. There are over 600 kinds of Yo-kai you can make friends with and use in battle. Yo-kai Watch Model U A new watch model called Yo-kai Watch Model U has the ability to see all Yo-kai including the ones from the previous games, as well as 'Merican Yo-kai, who have 'Merican Medals, and other new Yo-kai with the U Medals. Yo-kai Watch Dream Model Another new model called the Yo-kai Watch Dream Model lets you summon Yo-kai with Dream Medals. It can removed from its wristband base and be inserted into a Yo-kai Blaster in battle to shoot the opposing Yo-kai. During a normal battle, the Yo-kai Blaster can also serve as an additional befriending mechanic where each projectile "tickles" the opposing Yo-kai, similar to the Model Zero mechanic in Yo-kai Watch 2. While in the overworld, it can be attached into a Yo-kai Drill to break down blocks or a Yo-kai Cleaner to find items. My Nyan My Nyan is a new feature in the game that allows the player to completely customize their own Massaranyan. The feature does not contain only cosmetic differences, but each Nyan the player creates will also behave differently. The player can decide on the character's face shape, color, eyes, and opt to give them accessories and clothing, as well as tails. The player can also choose the tribe their created Nyan belongs to, as it isn't automatically a Charming-tribe Nyan like Jibanyan. The player also has the option to choose its abilities, like its Inspirit and Soultimate attack.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Introduces My Nyan Jibanyans The player can do this by using various "Nyan-Teachers". The default Nyan teacher is Mr. Crabbycat. However, all Jibanyan-based Yo-kai can train your Nyan. Zombie Night Like the Terror Time feature in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3 contains a feature named Zombie Night. Nate must survive the night against Zombies by using a special hammer. Each objective is divided into "missions" rated in the same way Yo-Kai are ranked, in which players are given rewards for ringing the bell at the desired location. Next HarMEOWny Dancing Mini-game There is a dancing mini-game where Nate or Hailey Anne will dance alongside the members of Next HarMEOWny. Version history An update for Sushi and Tempura that includes the features introduced in Sukiyaki was released on the same day the latter game was released. Physical versions of Sukiyaki include a Kakusei Enma Medal.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Brings In God Yo-kai By Connecting With Other Versions Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki is an updated version of Sushi and Tempura that has been released in Japan. * Yo-kai Watch Busters T is a new evolved version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. The player can go out and find hidden treasures in dungeons and fight against giant Boss Yo-kai. * Four God Yo-kai will make their appearance if Sukiyaki is connected with Sushi and Tempura. * Much like Yo-Kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, you will have an instance in the game, where it is of choosing between Sushi (KK Brothers) or Tempura (Tomnyan) when playing Sukiyaki, during Nate's story arc. Reception Yo-kai Watch 3 has sold 632,135 copies in Japan in its first week, leading only to the sales that the video game series has sold a total of 10 million copies in Japan alone. Since August 2016, the games sold over one million copies in Japan.Japan's Video Game Rankings, August 22-28 Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game in the series that takes place in a different country rather than in Japan. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is also the first game where the player gets to obtain multiple new Yo-kai Watch model variants within the same game. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is also the first game where there are version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai, with Otohime being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi, Asura being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura, and Nandaryuuou being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. * and , as well as are all named after food dishes of Japan . * The timing of the original two games' release compared to the definitive version in Japan is near-identical to that of Yo-kai Watch 2, with the first two versions coming out in July and the third releasing in December. * The original trailer uses lots of cutscene animations that aren't present in the final game. Gallery Starting icon Logo's Box art Video Gallery File:Promotional Video 1.）|Promotional video #1 File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Commercial #2. File:Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sushi Tempura CM "I can't wait" Version|Commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』国民的宣言編|Japanese commercial #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』舞台はUSA編|Japanese commercial #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（ゆーがらお友達Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（独立宣言Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【プレイ動画】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』ガラクタリアン編|Yo-kai Watch 3 boss battle File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』PV4（スキヤキ登場Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Promotional video File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』TVCM 妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ登場編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki commercial 【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 PV|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 promotional video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 3種類のエンマ編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial Enma's version video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 大進化編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial video. External links * Official website References fr:Yo-kai Watch 3 de:Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Video games